familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Noxubee 1845 LDS Branch
Noxubee 1845 LDS Branch (Located in Noxubee County, Mississippi on the Buttahatchee River. Note to be Confused with the Moscow Branch 20 miles to the east in Marion County now with the Buttahatchie 1845 LDS Branch downstream at Mormon Springs in Monroe County, Mississippi. See Dixie Saints for more info here. This is an informal census based on currently available genealogical information to help their descendants to better understand and appreciate their ancestral roots. Introduction Many of the members of this group had close connections to a similar group meeting just across the stateline at the Moscow 1845 LDS Branch in Pickens County, Alabama. There was also great many members of the Richey/Adair/Mangum clan at the Itawamba 1845 LDS Branch located in Itawamba County, Mississippi. After 1845 many of these Mormons left to join the great exodus heading west to settle Utah. Most of them participated in the Mississippi Wagon Company which spent the winter of 1846/47 in Pueblo Co with the Mormon Battalion Sick Detachments. This but them further west than any of the Mormon pioneers that season. They quickly followed Brigham Young's advance party into the Salt Lake Valley that summer. Because of their experience with farming cotton in the Deep South, many of this groups were called to participate in the Mormon Cotton mission to settle Washington County, Utah and raise cotton there from 1850-1868. Afterwards many moved further south to help establish Mormon settlements in Arizona and pursue their warm-weather farming talents there. Branch History The Richey / Adair / Mangum / Brown Families were part of the contingent of Dixie Saints that joined the church in branches in Mississippi and Alabama. The Noxubee group traveled directly to Pueblo Co in 1846 and almost could have beaten Brigham Young to Salt Lake Valley. Major autobiography with lots of references to Mangums, Richeys, and Adairs and their history by James Richey notes of James Richey for a couple of varying versions of his story mentions his grandmother: she was probably baptized in 1844.. The typographical errors are per the original: After staying with my friends a few days Itawamba County I went to Chickasaw Co. to where my Uncle Thomas Adair lived and preached to them the Gospel in that vicinity. I then returned home to my father's house in Noxubee 1845 LDS BranchNoseuher County. After resting a while I started out in company with elder Daniel Thomas on preaching tour. We went into the northwestern part of the state of Alabama on the Butteharhe River. From there we went to Itawamba in the state of Mississippi and preached to the people in the neighborhood of Where my relatives lived. A number of them believed and was afterwards baptized into the church. We then went to Chickasaw County in the state of Mississippe and preached into the church. The names of those that were baptized are as follows Thomas Adair and wife, John Mangum and wife, my grandmother, Seli Rebecca Adair and John Wesley Adair. After this I returned home and gave my attention to work of preparing to remove with my fathers friends to the city of Nauvoo in the State of Illinois to which place we removed in the year of 1845. After we arrived in the City we had much sickness in the family. While I was gone up the river to help to bring down a raft for firewood. My oldest sister Rebecca was taken sick and died in my absence, which was a heavy blow to me as well as the rest of the family. In the course of the year my brother Robert and sister Martha Ann also died with malaria. In the course of the summer I returned to the State of alabama for my grandmother Rebecca Richey but her son kept her money from her so I failed in that part of my mission." Later (Mar/Apr 1844) we have a record from missionary John Brown (1820-1896) visiting this and other several small branches in Northeastern Mississippi (whom he attributes Benjamin Clapp for helping to organize. Here he tells of chasing down some fake missionaries who had duped the local saints of some donations made to help the poor. Vital Records Records show this branch existed at least by 02-Dec-1843 to after 08-Apr-1846 Source Document: Times and Seasons 5:5, 462. 1845 Census William Richey Family This family lived in Pickens County, Alabama until about 1840 when they moved to Noxubee County, Mississippi and a great many of their Adair relatives moved to Itawamba County, Mississippi. (Approximate Age in 1845). * William Richey (1796-1879) (49) -Traveled to Utah. After death of his wife, spent many years as a Mormon Missionary in Indian Territory * Margaret Ann Adair (1804-1852) (41) * James Richey (1821-1890) (24) - m. 28 Mar 1846 to Lucinda Mangum (1826-1903) in Nauvoo IL and together they traveled in the Mississippi Wagon Company to Utah that year. He was very instrumental in convincing many of his Mississippi and Alabama relatives to join the Mormon Church. Later a prominent LDS leader in the Dixie Mission and in Sanpete County, Utah. He wrote autobiography about his experiences in the Buttahatchie Branch. * Benjamin Richey (1823-1849) (22) - Served in The Mormon Battalion but died before rejoining his family * Rebecca Sarah Richey (1828-1845) (17) - Died in 1845 Nauvoo, Illinois * Emily Melissa Richey (1830-1857) (15) - later married Mormon Battalion leader Levi Ward Hancock (1803-1882) * John Belton Richey (1833-1851) (12) - * Martha Richey (1837-1845) (8) (Twin) - died in 1845 Nauvoo, Illinois * Eliza Jane Richey (1837-1908) (8) (Twin) - m. John Milton Adair (1833-1899) and later settled Barclays, NV. * William Belton Richey (1840-1911) (5)- * Robert Richey (1842-1845) (3) - died young References * BYU Mormon Places Cartography Project * Abraham O Smoot Journal - Vol 1, 1836-1846 * Times and Seasons 5:5, 462. References * BYU Mormon Places Cartography Project * Abraham O Smoot Journal - Vol 1, 1836-1846 * Times and Seasons 5:5, 462. Category:Organizational subdivisions of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:Types of Latter Day Saint organization Category:History of Mississippi Category:History of Noxubee County, Mississippi